


Version 1: A different kind of rescue

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Did you like the new Jurassic world movie? If your answer was no well I didn't care for it either. So here are two ideas I had for stories. Enjoy.Version 1: sometimes superheroes don't just save humans and fight bad guys. Sometimes they fight nature and save animals.





	Version 1: A different kind of rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I was disappointed in the new film. And the whole storyline was like what!???
> 
> And what is up with Mr. Collin killing off the long necks. Does he not like them. Did Land Before Time scar him and now he must kill Littlefoot and all his kind. 
> 
> Anyways two different stories came to mind. Hope you like them.

Tony hadn’t expected Steve to EVER show his face again. 

Not after the events in Siberia. Where he and his BFF beat the scotch, bourbon, gin and all other alcohol out of him and just left him there.

Alone. 

And bitter. 

At one point he thought he was Steve’s best friend. But he must have thought wrong.

It plagues him that Steve would do all of that for one person. Dug deep into Tony’s mind and what it came to is that he was jealousy. And he could live with that as long as he didn’t have to see them EVER again.

He should have known better. When has Steve F-ing Rogers ever followed the rules? But there he was with the Tinman right there next to him.

He wanted to stay mad at them. And he really did try but it didn’t work.

They both started going on about a volcano possibly erupting and those poor creatures that the government was not going to save. Well, Tony had to agree he wanted to help. 

He wasn’t heartless.

Yet. 

He had been to the Park a few times when it was open. Took Pepper too. She loved it.

He even participated in the sponsor A Dinosaur program. (He never told the others that the dinosaur was named Rogers. Well, it wasn’t till Tony had put his foot down and made it the catch for him dropping 40k on the park. Hehe.) 

Tony was pissed at himself for not knowing about this. Apparently, it was all over the news. Had been for a while too. But he had his head up his ass. To depressed about all the crap that had happened to noticed anything else. Hell, he had just started talking to Pepper again. 

So if he could do something to fix it or at least right something wrong in this world he was going to at least try.

So once the plan was heard he shooed them off to find the others with an “I got a lot of work to do.” He set to work with plans as he, Vision and Friday went over the schematics of a hoover carrier. Trying to find the best way to do this. 

It wouldn’t be too hard. They just needed to get the animals on board and travel the short but far enough distance to the neighboring island. 

Site C. 

While not being seen. Because technically they were still governed by The Accords. And also make sure that the dinos didn’t eat each other before they could get them there. But Tony was a genius so it wasn’t that hard. 

Especially once the hoover carrier showed up with Nick. “Make sure you get the Compys. I like those little bastards.” Was all he said before disappearing.

Who would have thought that Fury loved animals too?

There was a brief plan to go to site B but since there was already a thriving community on there it made no sense to introduce more animals there. 

Site C, however, was not built on. It was perfect and ready for new inhabitants. Steve and Bucky had gone in to check it. They confirmed that the InGen rumors were true. 

Most of the wildlife was killed off to make room for the clones. But once the first park went down in the 90s the plans for this land fell through. 

Luck was with them. 

Also, all the Avengers agreed to help. They all had their favorites. And while Claire works fruitlessly with the government the Avengers built the Ark.

They were on day ten of work when Pym and family showed up. They have brought with them many of the parks former workers. Shrunken of course but there. And after that more showed up. 

King T’Challa showed up with his sister. 

And at first, Tony didn’t know what to think of the child. 

She was brilliant. 

And her ideas speeded them ahead. Tony only wished that Banner had been here to see such a thing. 

Friday had kept them informed and in one of the briefings, there was a report of a group that was going in to save some of the animals. Through tracking devices, they were able to find out what they had and were their base of operations was.

It made it easier to decide where to start to retrieve animals.

The plan was perfect.

Steve and Tony united once more leading the group. 

They were on their way to the island. A few miles out. A beautiful day. Tony had been talking to Peter when the boy looked ill.

“You alright kid?” The boy shook his head. “Something not right. It feels wrong.” Before Tony could ask. The air shock and a loud noise covered everything. All eyes turned to their destination. 

The air filled with smoke and debris. Fireballs fell across the sky. The island was on fire.

“Friday status!” Tony stated as they rushed down to the main hall. There all information Friday had gather was on display. 

The island would be covered in lava by sunset if not sooner. The saving mission just changed once more. Tony, Pym, and Princess all did their best to run the numbers to find the best way to save as many as possible.

Suits were put on. Speeches were said. (By Steve of course. Something along the lines of stay safe! Save as many as you can! blah blah blah) armed with mini shrink guns the plan was to shrink what they could and store them in cases on their persons. 

But the situation was worse than expected.

The ash cloud had panic most of the animals. They in a fit of panic were running. They could see from here. “What is happening?” asks Rhodes. Wanda shakes her head “They are jumping”

They watch in horror as the creatures throw themselves into the sea. “If we get close enough we may be able to somehow scoop them on board” Vision suggest. With no other option, they agree. They are closing in when an odd slicing sound cuts through the air behind them.

They turn to see a golden circle slicing into the air. A portal. Out steps an oddly dressed man. In a red cape and white at his temple. Followed by about ten others. 

The man steps up to Tony, gloved hand outstretched. “Mr. Stark,” He says then he turns to Steve. “Captain” Once he shakes his hand he speaks.

“My name is Doctor Strange. We are here to help.” The man seems to ignore that everyone is staring at him.

“And what help are you going to give us?” asks Steve. “This,” the man says calmly. And the ten turns towards the island, hands outstretched. They start making a circular motion. Tony doesn’t see how that is going to help at all when Peter calls out. “Look!”

Tony wants to say he is looking and he doesn’t see anything. That is till he sees that Peter isn’t looking at the strangers.

No, he is looking at the island. Gold rings appear and disappear as dinosaurs fall into them. There is no rhythm land, air, water. Just boom rings.

“Where are they going? Asks Barnes. Tony looks at Strange. He gives him a wink. 

“Boss,” Friday calls out. “Go ahead,” Tony said. “Bay one and two are full and three is halfway.” 

Tony runs over to the screen. Making sure it is not a joke. But the readouts are there clear as day. The microchips are checking themselves off eleven at a time.

Just to make sure Tony checks the monitor. Sure enough, there are dinosaurs down there. The park team is working hard to get all the animals adjusted.

Strange stops and turns to the others. “We are going to have to get on the island to get the rest.” 

Tony looks at Steve. They nod. “Got any more that can help?” Strange grins. Opening another portal where a group of Asians steps out.

Another rumble fills the air.

Steve steps forward. “Ok guys. Get a wizard. Get to your area. Gather as many as you can. Then get out. Remember don’t get seen.”

Tony handed out the microchip displays.

Then they were off. 

Tony was part of the air team. Which was a hassle in itself. But with the wizards, everything went a heck of a lot smoother.

Friday and the Pyms handled the technical side. Friday made sure to call out updates on how many they had caught.

25% Peter catching Compys in his web.

30% Wanda had found a herd of Triceratops trapped by lava. 

45% Nat was literal ridding a Stegosaur!

68% Steve and T’Challa had a herd of Gallimimus.

Everyone was returning back to the ship. 77% 

The majority of the island was now destroyed. It was no longer safe.

Tony’s suit was starting to malfunction because of the smoke and ash. He would have to add that to the list of things to fix on the next upgrade. 

It would have to wait. He was checking the numbers. Making sure they had gotten all they could.

He could hear Rogers approaching. “Did we get them all?” God Tony hoped so. A large number appeared to be on a boat that was departing from the Northside. Friday was trying her best to sift through all the data.

Plus of course, there was the dead. But the numbers looked good. They saved a lot. More than they had hoped.

Tony decided to check any cameras and satellite feeds that were still up. Vision hurried over. Peter next and Shuri. They all looked. 

The final number was up. They saved 80% of the island. Another 15% were saved by the boats. 

Steve gave Tony a pat on the back. They did good work here today. 

Tony congratulate everyone.

Peter was telling a story about a Triceratops that was bothering a person. And how he got its attention without being seen and lead it away for catching. 

He wanted to call it May.

Tony laughed glancing to the side at the screen. He cut himself off. Typing some stuff to cycle back to that camera. 

“Shit,” He said. The word caused all celebration to stop. Tony scans for a chip. And he gets nothing. Seems the chip is damaged or an older model. Those malfunctions a lot.

Tony has an idea as to who it might be. 

The heat signature is getting closer to the Northside dock. It’s moving at a slow pace. Barely ahead of the lava creeping up behind it. Friday is running calculations on rescuing the animal.

The results are negative. The main problem is it being seen by the boat.

It clears the smoke. Both their ship and the boat have a clear view of the dinosaur.

Tony's screen lights up. Matching skin patterns and marks.

“Dammit Rogers!” Tony says as his heart drops. This is not at all how he planned today. 

“Now what did I do?” Steve asks. He can hear Barnes’ arm whirl. Probably preparing to fight. 

Tony turns to look annoyed at both them. “Not you. Him!” he says pointing at the big screen where now displayed is the elderly brontosaur calling to the rest of its herd.

“You named a dinosaur after me?!” Steve says confused. Tony ignores him. Approaches the wizard leader Dumbledore.

“Please.” He starts off. He has only begged a few times in his life. When his mom died he begged God that it wasn’t true.

When Pepper fell. 

When Rhodes fell.

Now once more.

“Please zap him here. Or anywhere just get him off that damn island.” The doctor’s cold eyes stare back. The warning lights are blinking in the background. The lava is getting closer. Too close. 

“You know I can’t. If I do everyone on that ship will see it. It will raise questions”

But at this point, it doesn’t matter. “Listen that dinosaur is the first success. He is the oldest one. He survived the fall of the first park. Stepping forth and leading the rest when humans stepped back. He survived the fall of the second park. And lead a failed attack on the hybrid. He came out with scars but he lived. His son took over the herd when he got too old. This.” Tony points at the screen. 

At the wailing animal. “Is not how a hero should go down!” 

The lights changes from yellow to red. Time is almost up. 

Tony goes in for the kill. “As a doctor aren’t you suppose to save lives.” The doctor looks at the screen.

Smoke is bout to cover him. He will be in pain soon. And slowly he will die, painfully.

The doctor turns back to him. “Technically I took an oath on human lives.” Tony’s heart drops. “but for a hero, I guess I can.” He gives Tony a small smile.

“It will be close.” The doctor starts to wave his hand. The warning lights glow white. They will be black next. Rogers calls turn to pain. Tony types down to the holding unit getting the doctors ready. At the least, Rogers will have burns.

They will probably have to knock him out. It is hard to tell by the camera what is going on but the satellite heat images show the lava is right there.

Then he is gone.

Tony switches the cameras to the holding bay. Cheers erupted at the sight of the dinosaurs. 

He is here. In pain. But here. He is on his side. The scan Friday is running doesn’t look well. Rogers won’t walk again on his own.

Tony will have to do something. 

T’Challa and his sister step over to him. 

They have a plan.

…………..

 

If you go to Wakanda. 

And get into the well-protected true part of the country. There is a stretch of forest that runs from the border to the edge of the city. Sometimes if you fly over it you may see a glint of a blueish silver.

But occasionally in the vast fields or more often in the deep lakes, you will see a small herd.

A herd of dinosaurs. 

This herd has four young, six adults and three elder brontosaurs. One of the elders can be seen with a blue Vibranium exoskeleton running up his legs and body.

And if you pay attention sometimes you will see the Iron man suit flying around. As if to check them. 

On rare days. The suit will land. And a man will stand there in front of the giant. The dinosaur will bend his long neck down. And the two will share a petting. : )

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like that one. I really wanted one with the dinos being saved.
> 
> My favorite question right now is what is going on site B. Did they use some of those to fill the Park the second time? Will they play a key in part 3 since the doctor needs a pure raptor!? 
> 
> Also, my ending changed because I walked Rogers to end up at the compound but changed my mind because he would need a place where no one would go, “Tony, did you steal a dino?” At least in Wakanda, they could go “Well we dabbled in genetics too.” And no one would bat an eye.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I assure you I have been writing. Lots of ideas so little time. On top of that, I have part 2s I want to do. But I am still writing. This one has two parts this one saving the dinos and the second a different take. As soon as it is edited and proofread I will post. I will try to do it by next week but no promises. :)


End file.
